Iggy's List
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Iggy finally has his sight back. Follow him and Ella as they try to do everything on a list Iggy made in the past. Sequel to Freaky Fangday.
1. Watch the Sunset

**A/N- Ari: Thank goodness you're posting this happy story to go along with the sad one. I don't know if I could take it.**

**Me: Aren't you supposed to be practicing for your role in the story I'm currently writing.**

**Ari: -takes sip of coffee- Writer's strike.**

**Me: That's not possible, I'm the writer.**

**Ari: Union break?**

**Me: You're imaginary.**

**Ari: Fine, fine. I wanted attention, I wasn't in the last three notes.**

**Me: All you needed to do was ask. Now tell the nice people about the story.**

**Ari: Gladly. This is a sequel to **_**Freaky Fangday**_**.**

**Me: If you haven't read that all you need to know is Iggy got his sight back. And I think that's it.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

Iggy's List Chapter 1

**Ella POV**

It's been three days since Iggy regained his sight and he couldn't be happier. I've seen him smile more times than I can count. Though today his face has a contemplative look to it.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. I was laying on our bed listening to Iggy's Ipod.

"I'm trying to find something. Now where did I put that thing?" Iggy said opening up the closet.

"Maybe I can help. What are you looking for?" I asked getting up.

"My list of things I wanted to do if I ever got my sight back. I know I recorded myself saying it, since I couldn't write it down, but I forget where I put it." We ended up searching the entire house, even Max and Fang's room, but we couldn't find it. We headed back to our room a tad disappointed. "And I had some good stuff on that list too." Iggy said flopping on the bed sideways. I did the same thing right next to him.

"Well you can make a new list. And we can listen to music while you think of it." I said. I put his Ipod in a radio dock Fang got him for his birthday last year and hit shuffle. What I heard next surprised me.

**Iggy POV**

So that's where I put it. I looked over to Ella and saw her look of comprehension turn into a smile. I wanted to kiss her right then she looked so beautiful, but my better senses told me to pay attention to the recording.

"_Why am I doing this? I don't know. Maybe it'll help me finally get past this. Okay, this is a list of things I want to do if I ever get my sight back."_

Ella looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"What? It was before we got together. I was still in my angsty phase." I joked. We turned our attention back but the first few things I had already done.

"_Okay, first off I want to stare at a pretty girl, preferably Ella, and make her blush. Next I want to attempt to drive a car and with that go watch one of Ella's soccer matches. Then I want to go see a movie. It doesn't matter which one I just want to see it."_

"Well, there's five things off the list right there." Ella said.

"Just wait there are more."

"_I think it would be nice to go on a picnic in the woods and see how beautiful everyone says it is. I can also finally see what one of my explosions look like and go to a museum and not get thrown out for touching everything._

"So you're a classy human-avian hybrid." Ella said amused.

"You bet." I replied with a smile.

"_I want to go to the beach and make a sandcastle and I want to go to Times Square and see the ball drop on New Year's Eve. I want to read a good book and watch the sun set. Okay, those were the easy ones. Now these next two are the hardest. I want to see Fang smile. Not smirk, not grin, a full on smile."_

"I think everyone wants to see that." Ella said putting the emphasis on everyone.

"Even Max, and I bet she's seen it too, once or twice."

"_And this last on is probably the most farfetched one, but so is getting my sight back. I want to go somewhere where I can see the Northern Lights and I want to propose to the girl of my dreams. I think that's about it. If future me is-"_

I turned it off because I knew what came next and, not that I didn't want Ella to hear it, I didn't think now would be the best time.

"Hey, what gives?" Ella asked.

"It's nothing. I just tell myself that if those things happen to give myself a pat on the back."

**Ella POV**

I really didn't buy Iggy's explanation for stopping the list, but it didn't really matter. Anyways, was about 6:30 when we were done listening to it.

"Well, we can cross one more thing off the list this evening." I said.

"And what would that be?"

"We can watch the sun set together. There are only a few clouds in the sky."

"Then let's do it." Iggy said as he walked towards the door. We went downstairs and out the door. Then without warning Iggy picked me up and flew up to the roof. We sat with our backs on the chimney with Iggy on my left.

**Iggy POV**

Most people know what the sun setting looks like, but for a guy who had never seen it before, it was amazing. All the shades of orange and red mixed in with the blue of the sky and the grayish white of the clouds. It was beautiful. We must have sat there for half an hour. During that time, I don't know exactly when, I put my hand in Ella's. When it was done Ella rested her head on mine.

"I've haven't seen that for a while either." She said. "Thank you Iggy."

"Hey, you're the one who found the list." I turned my head towards her. "Do you think you're up to helping me do the other things?"

"I would love to Iggy."

"Good, I think we should do the picnic tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Ella said. It was getting cold so I extended my right wing around us for warmth and we just sat there a while longer looking at the stars.

**A/N- I hope this put a smile on your face. 47 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	2. Have a Picinic in the Woods

**A/N- Me: -singing- One is the loneliest number you can ever do.**

**Ari: Then it's a good thing you have all of us in here.**

**Me: But the question arises if you guys really count if you're all technically just me.**

**Ari: Why do you have to act all Meta all the time?**

**Me: It entertains me.**

Iggy's List Chapter 2

**Iggy POV**

"So, do you think your cooking will stay the same or change with your sight?" Ella asked me as we made the food for the picnic later.

"Hopefully, it'll get better. And I can make it look good now, so there's that."

"Good point. How many sandwiches do we have?"

"About thirty, I think we're good. You put them in the basket and I'll go get everyone else."

"Okay." Ella said and I gave her a peck on the cheek and walked towards Max and Fang's room. I knocked on the door.

"Max, Fang, we're going to leave soon." They didn't answer. I heard very quick short breaths from the other side of the door. "Guys, stop sucking face, that's not one of the things I want to see." They opened the door after that. Max just glared at me. "Is that the look you always talked to me about Fang?" I said with a grin. Then Max turned to him.

"Uh, yeah." He said. I walked away before Max could rip on him some and went to Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge's room.

"Guys, we're ready to go." I said knocking. Nudge opened the door.

"Okay, we'll be out in a minute. I just need to pick out which shoes to wear and brush my hair and-" I walked back to the kitchen to see Ella and Dr. M. talking.

"Is everyone ready?" Dr. M. asked.

"Yep."

"Let's get into the car then."

**Ella POV**

As soon as Iggy got out of the van he took a deep breath and looked around. I came up behind him and he put his arm around me.

"Is it as good as you thought it would be?" I asked.

"It's better. But we definitely need to come back during the fall, and then the real beauty will shine through."

"I would have to agree with you on that. Oh, look over there, a family of deer." I said pointing over to the side.

"Should we try and get closer?"

"If you want, but go very slow." We walked closely to each other and sort of hid ourselves behind a tree.

"They look so peaceful." Iggy said.

"Yeah, I wish I could touch them though." I said back. Then Iggy started grinning and Angel came over.

"What do you want Iggy?" she asked.

"Can you make those deer stand still?" He asked.

"Sure." Angel said concentrating

"Thank you." Iggy said coming out from the behind the tree. He walked over to the deer. I was a little hesitant but Iggy motioned that it was okay and I came over. Iggy took my hand and we moved them over the deer's back. It was wonderful. Soon though we needed to eat so we walked away and let the deer go.

"That was amazing. And that was some quick thinking Iggy."

"Why thank you. Now let's set the cloth down, I'm sure everyone is starving.

**Iggy POV**

"Iggy, this cake looks amazing. I think we've reached a new level of culinary greatness." Total said, being our resident food critic. "Too bad it's chocolate and I can't eat it."

"Well, that's why I made you and Akila this one made with 100% safe dog chocolate." I said pulling out another cake.

"All is forgiven." Is all Total could muster before he started tearing into it. We all started laughing at that.

"He's right though, this cake is good." Max said taking another bite.

"Thanks Max. Do the rest of you like it?" I took the sounds of chewing as a yes. I got done eating and started walking into the woods. I walked for about ten minutes before I came to a cliff looking over more forest. I sat down and let my legs hang over the edge. About five minutes later everyone else joined me. We just sat there for some time then I got the impulse to take off and fly down into the valley. This is the life. I came back to the cliff and landed next to Ella.

"Do you care to join me?" I asked extending my hand.

"Can't think of anything I'd rather do right now." Ella answered and she jumped into my arms. I turned to Dr. M. "Is it okay if we just fly back home?"

"Sure." She said with a smile and I took off.

"That's another thing off the list." I said when we were close to home. "So, I got to pick this item off the list, what do you want to do next?"

"Well, the museum is re-opening next week. How about that?"

"Then it's a date."

**A/N- Angel: Guys, don't try to come close to deer unless you have a mind reader like me, they can be very dangerous.**

**Me: PSA much?**

**Angel: Well, it's not like I can control them through the internet.**

**Me: True. 45 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. Visit a Museum

**A/N- Not much to say up here. Enjoy the chapter.**

Iggy's List Chapter 3

**Ella POV**

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mom asks as she stands near the door.

"Yes." Everyone answers with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Then get in the van, I'll be there in a minute, I just need to find my camera." And she went upstairs to get it.

"That reminds me," I started, "I forgot to get some money for the gift shop. I'll be back soon."

"I'll wait for you." Iggy said. He's so sweet. Anyway, I got my wallet and came back down; and, true to his word, Iggy was standing right where he was before I went upstairs.

"Have you ever been to a museum before?" I decided to ask as we walked to the van.

"Yeah, we all went to one a few weeks after we came back from Africa. That's why some of them weren't the happiest when they heard where we were going."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, it was a mix of a few things. First off I was super jealous of Max and Fang, so I was being crabby. Then Max wanted us to learn things, but when it came to be her turn to tell what she learned, she didn't."

"Sounds like something Max would do." I said.

"Yeah, well, when I look back at it, I appreciate what she was trying to do, but she had way too much on her plate. I surprised she didn't crack."

"I'm glad she didn't, then I might not have seen you again."

"I guess I should thank her for that."

**Iggy POV**

You do not want to know what kind of weird things I saw at that museum. It seemed like every artist was obsessed with painting people with little or no clothes on. I think I might me scarred for life. And not to mention Angel hearing our thoughts so she must have saw them like eight times over. But, other than that, it was fun. I really liked the abstract and splatter paintings. There were also a lot of cool sketches as well. We were about to leave when I remembered about the gift store.

"Uh, wait up guys, I want to get something." I said walking into the store. It only took me five minutes to find what I was looking for.

"What did you get?" Ella asked.

"A sketch pad and some art pencils." Ella raised her eyebrows at that.

"What? I feel inspired." I said. Then we all piled back into the van and went back home. We got back inside and Dr. M. started talking.

"Okay, now that we're back, it's time for you guys to do your chores." We all groaned. Don't get me wrong, Dr. M. is great, but sometimes there are advantages to being on the run. "Okay, Ella you do the dishes, Max take out the trash, Fang mow the lawn, and it's Iggy's day off." I tried not to smile, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Lucky." Ella muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you company." I said. I pulled out my sketch pad and pencils and sat at the kitchen table.

"What are you going to draw?" Ella asked while she rinsed off some dishes and put them in the machine.

"I don't know yet." I said even though I did. I looked up slightly and then started with her head. Her long flowing hair went down her back and around her shoulders. Her cute little nose, perfectly fitting on her face. Her eyes, the ones that could one second be soft and caring, but on the next be tearing you a new one. Her smile that lights up any room she's in. Moving down I drew her torso, with just enough curves to make me want to stare. Finally, I draw her skinny, but not as skinny as mine, legs and her cute pair of sandals she is wearing. Then I start coloring. Her hair is dark, not as dark as Fang's, but dark nonetheless. Her eyes, brown and inviting, make me think of Fall and the color of the leaves I'll get to see then. Her skin is a perfect olive tan, nice to look at but nicer to hold. She's wearing a light blue skirt top with a pair of jeans to go with it. I don't think she did it on purpose, but that's my favorite color. I must have not been paying attention because when I look up next, Ella isn't there. I look around and she isn't there either. I go up to our room.

"Ella? Are you in here?" I call.

"No, I'm in the kitchen." I hear her call back. She wasn't there a minute ago. I walk back down to the kitchen to see Ella holding a piece of paper in her hand. She's blushing a little too. "Is this supposed to be me?" She asked.

"Yeah." I say a bit meekly. "Do you like it?"

"Not to sound cliché but, like it? I love it. This is as good as some of the sketches we saw earlier today." She walks toward me with the picture. "There's just one problem. You didn't sign it."

"Well, let me fix that." I said taking the drawing. I signed it 'Iggy' and under it I put 'For Ella.' "Thought I should title it too." I said.

"I like that title. I think I'll even frame it. But first, every artist needs some sort of payment." And with that she reached up and kissed me on the lips.

"I should draw more often." I said with a smirk.

**A/N- I don't know if anyone has heard, but the site is deleting stories they deem inappropriate. So if any of mine are deleted, I'll repost them on my DeviantArt account of the same name. 42 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	4. Build a Sandcastle

**A/N- Iggy: I smell bacon.**

**Me: It's probably me trying to think of something witty to say.**

**Iggy: Oh, so that's why it also smelled like burnt skin.**

Iggy's List Chapter 4

**Iggy POV**

"Is it always this crowded?" I asked as I surveyed the beach. There were thousands of people. Good thing we're out in the open or we'd all be freaking out.

"Well, we did come during spring break." Ella explained.

"True, but still." I looked over towards the changing tents, "Let's change before we pick a spot on the beach." Everyone agreed and we walked over. We had to wait about ten minutes before we could get in one.

"You and Fang and Gazzy should go first," Max started, "you won't take as long as we will." She was gesturing towards Ella and Nudge when she said that. Angel didn't want to come because of all the people, so her Total and Dr. M. went somewhere else.

"Who's being the sexist pig now?" I heard Fang mutter as he walked into his tent.

"I heard that." Max said. But she was smiling, so she knew he was joking.

**Ella POV**

"I have a feeling you have another reason why you wanted the guys to go first." I said to Max when the guys were changing.

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see." She said with a smirk. Fang came out first. Yeah, now I know why she made him go first. He walked up to Max in his black swim trunks and Max looked like she wanted to jump him right there in front of everyone. He whispered something in her ear and she started blushing. Then Iggy came out of his tent. If I would have died right then, I would have died happy. Iggy is ripped while still being really skinny. His flame colored trunks went perfect with his pale skin. He walked over towards me.

"So, how do I look?" He asked seriously.

"Uh, uh, ummm." Was all I could get out.

"That good huh?" Iggy said grinning.

"I um, think I'll go change now." I said. What is going on? I've seen him without a shirt before.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I heard as I walked away. Max came up next to me.

"You can thank me now." She said smugly.

"Thank you."

"And don't worry, I have a feeling Iggy will start tripping all over himself when he sees you." I didn't really know about that, but I started changing. Max was in the tent next to me and I heard her get done first. I was finished a few minutes later. I was wearing a light blue two piece bikini with spaghetti straps on the shoulders. I walked out unsure of what would happen. Well, at least the first thing I saw made me smile. Max and Fang were kissing each other on the beach. The only question was who started it. I was so distracted by them that I didn't notice that someone was in front of me. I bumped into a pair of wings and fell down. At least it was Iggy.

**Iggy POV**

I felt some one bump into my back. I turned around and saw that Ella had fallen down to the sand. I would have helped her up, but I couldn't help but stare. My mind went blank. Erasers could have attacked the beach and I wouldn't have reacted. Ella's voice knocked me out of it though.

"Are you going to help me up?" She asked. I extended my arm and she took it.

"Sorry, it's just you look so, so," I started.

"Good?" Ella offered.

"I was going to say hot, but okay." I replied. She blushed at that.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, if I was as confident as Fang, I would have done the same thing he did to Max."

"So he's the one who started that." Ella said pointing towards the two lovebirds who were still going at it.

"You bet." I said. Then Ella came closer to me.

"Well, it's a good thing I have confidence for the both of us." And she reached up and started kissing me. I picked her up to give us a better angle and we kept going. It didn't last that long though, because Gazzy came over.

"Ohhh, not you guys too."

**Ella POV**

It was about six when Mom came back and said it was time to get back to the hotel. I walked over to where Iggy and Gazzy were digging a moat for their sand castle.

"So I take it this is off the list?" I asked. Iggy stuck a small flag at the top.

"Now it is. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good you guys. Mom says it's time to go though."

"Okay, let's go then." We actually went to dinner first, then we went back to the hotel. Mom actually got three rooms, so Iggy and I got one, Max and Fang got one, and everyone else got a bigger room for all of them. I sat on the bed and Iggy sat next to me.

"Today was great. Thank you Ella." Iggy said.

"I didn't really do anything, this was your idea."

"I know, but it was you who made this day great. If you weren't here it would just be okay." I smiled at that and Iggy smiled back and kissed me on the forehead.

"A girl could get used to this."

**A/N- Maya: Why do I smell bacon? Is he trying to think of something again?**

**Iggy: Yeah, just wait until he starts your story next week, then he'll have to write 3 A/N's every update day.**

**Me: I'll be able to do it. Ye of little faith for the guy who gave your sight back in this story.**

**Iggy: Sorry, sorry. I still get a little sarcastic sometimes.**

**Me: Eh, I wouldn't have it any other way. 40 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	5. See Fang Smile

**A/N- Me: -blows noisemaker and hits Ari in the face-**

**Ari: What was that for?**

**Me: Just celebrating my 100****th**** posted chapter on Fanfiction.**

**Ari: And how many am I in?**

**Me: -looks away- None. But, you'll be in one soon with the story I'm starting Monday. You may not be in the first chapter, but you're in there.**

**Ari: Fine.**

**Me: And by the way, this chapter proves that I didn't plan to post both of my stories I'm doing right now together because I make another **_**Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**_** reference.**

Iggy's List Chapter 5

**Iggy POV**

I was laying on my bed reading my copy of _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ when Ella came into our room and flopped on the bed.

"Hello to you too." I said with a sarcastic grin. I guessed she had just gotten back from soccer practice since she was still wearing her uniform. "How did practice go?" I asked.

"How do you think?" Ella answered snidely. "I mean I did great with all my moves and stuff, it's just that some of my teammates are so, so,"

"Stuck up?" I supplied.

"Yeah, exactly. It just gets to you sometimes."

"Well, I know something that will cheer you up." I said putting my book down and sliding up next to her.

"And what would that be?" She asked, probably knowing what was about to happen, considering she licked her lips some.

"This." I said giving her a deep passionate kiss and wrapping my arms around her. We fell back onto the bed and kept going for a couple minutes. After a while we had to stop to catch our breath. Ella put her forehead on mine and I could see her smiling. That will never get old.

"I have to say, that did help, but I think I might need something else." She was about to start kissing me again when I pushed her back some.

"We can do this more later. I have a better idea."

"A better idea than making out more? I highly doubt that."

"Are you sure? It involves making Fang smile." I said in a sing song voice.

"And how would you do that?"

"Well, did you know that Valium comes in pill form?"

"Yeah, my mom's told me that a few times." Ella said with a confused look. I pulled out a bottle of pills out of my bedside cabinet.

"Well, I got some from her office. I figured we could trick Fang into taking them and then set him loose on Max."

"That's a good plan. What do you want me to do?"

"You need to distract Max until I give the signal."

"Which will be?"

"I'll say something about milk."

"This is going to be fun."

A few minutes later I was crushing up some of the pills to put in something when Fang came in and sat at the table.

"What's up Fang?" I asked him.

"I'm conflicted." He said

"About what?"

"Max." Strange.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You want something to drink?"

"Yeah, can I have some milk, I feel like shaking it up some." I smiled. This would be perfect. I poured the milk and mixed the crushed pills in. I handed it to Fang and he took a sip. "This tastes a little grainy." He said.

"It was in the back, must have been partially frozen." He believed me. I walked into the living room and called back. "Enjoy your milk Fang."

**Ella POV**

"Enjoy your milk Fang." I heard Iggy say as he came into the living room. I was talking to Max on the couch.

"Have you noticed something about Fang recently?" Max asked me.

"Like what?"

"He's been acting weird."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"You know what, I will. Thanks Ella." Wow that was easy. Max walked into the kitchen and I stood next to Iggy by the doorway so we could see what was going to happen. The second Fang saw Max he smiled. I mean full on smiled. And it was goofy as all get out. Iggy could barely hold in a laugh. What Fang did next really surprised us. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring and started proposing to Max. I couldn't hear what was happening but Iggy could and he was now laughing full out. Max must have not realized he was drugged because it looked like she said yes and started hugging Fang on the kitchen floor.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" I asked Iggy when he had calmed down and we were back in our room

"We'll tell them soon. I had a feeling he would have done that anyway. I don't want to ruin their moment."

"You're so sweet." I started. "Now back to what we were doing before." And before he could say anything I started kissing him. I was about to get really into it and take Iggy's shirt off when I heard Fang yell, "I DID WHAT?" We got some explaining to do.

**A/N- Ari: Man it is hot here. It was 102 today.**

**Me: Well, if you would un-morph you wouldn't be so hairy and that would help.**

**Ari: But then I wouldn't be taller than you.**

**Me: Whatever. By the way, since I'm not going to show it because the next chapter time jumps, Fang does propose again and Max says yes again.**

**Ari: Why do you always have them getting married first?**

**Me: Because that's the way I want it.**

**Ari: Oh.**

**Me: 38 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	6. Fireworks

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, each one makes me smile a little.**

Iggy's List Chapter 6

**Ella POV**

"You know, it's been a long time since I've made some of these. I hope they like it." Iggy said as he was stuffing powder into a firework. Today was Max and Fang's 2nd anniversary and they invited everyone to their house in Colorado. The fireworks were going to be Iggy's present to them, and it would cross one more thing off his list in the process.

"I'm sure they'd love anything you would get them."

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, what did you get them?"

"I got them a new microwave since Max blew the last one up." Iggy started chuckling

"Good choice." He finally got out. "I should get these done by about lunch time. How about after that we fly into town and eat before we go to their house?" I smiled.

"That sounds wonderful."

**Iggy POV**

After we got home from lunch I packed the fireworks into the back of Dr. M's van. We're still living with Dr. Martinez and the younger kids since I'm the definition of a struggling artist and Ella was still going to college to get her teaching degree. Max and Fang's house was only about an hour away so we had some time to spare. The phone started ringing and I picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Ig. It's me Fang."

"Oh, we were just getting ready to leave to get to your house."

"Okay, Max just wanted to make sure. We have something very important to tell everyone and she wants you all to be there."

"We'll for sure be there in about an hour."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Dr. M. asked me.

"It was Fang. He wanted to make sure we were still coming."

"Well, we're all ready to go, so let's get in the van."

**Ella POV**

When we got there Max immediately gave everyone a big hug. She was very happy. It was kinda like she was glowing.

"So what's this big news that you two have?" Our mom asked after her hug.

"We'll tell you after dinner." Max answered.

"Speaking of that," Iggy started, "what are we having? I mean I brought a cake but that's for dessert."

"Well we figured since you all would be hungry, and since I can't cook anything more complicated than toast, we would just order pizza." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when she said that. "It should be here any minute, so you guys should get drinks and find a seat." True to her word the pizzas came five minutes later. We all sat around the table and started talking.

"So Ig, how's your art coming along?" Fang asked.

"Well, I think I might be getting a break soon. Someone wants to buy one of my paintings to put in an art show."

"Oh, which one?" Max asked.

"The one I made depicting how you saved the world. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. In fact I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Max. And just think, if things go right, Ella and I might be able to move out soon."

"Or at least get a dorm room on campus." I added.

"Or that." Iggy said. After that we just caught up some more. Fang talked about his web design company some, Gazzy farted some, but Max was strangely quiet. It looked like she wanted to say something but she kept stopping herself. Finally, we were all done eating. Max stood up from where she was sitting. Fang was holding her hand reassuringly.

"Okay, you all know that we invited you here for our anniversary, but we found something out today that's going to change our lives for the better." She paused to take a breath. "We're having a kid."

**Iggy POV**

After Max said that everyone got up for a group hug. I broke away first.

"Congratulations you guys. This is great. I'm really happy for you." And I was. After the group hug we all went to the living room to give Max and Fang their presents. Angel got them a gift card to a baby store. I wonder how she knew to get them that. That last sentence was supposed to be sarcastic. Anyway, Ella gave them the microwave, Nudge got Max some earrings and Gazzy got Fang a pocket knife. Dr. M. gave them a gift card to a fancy restaurant. Then everyone turned to me.

"Well, for my present, we need to go outside. Gazzy I'm going to need your help."

So we all went outside and Gazzy and I set up the fireworks. We walked back to the group and I was holding the detonator. I turned to Ella.

"You want to push the button?" I asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can do it together. On three." Ella put her thumb on my thumb. "One, two, three!" And we pushed it down. The night sky lit up with all the colors of the rainbow. I had made red hearts, green stars, purple smiles, and orange circles. The last one was the best though. I a little uncertain that it would work but it did. It was a heart that said 'Max + Fang' with the Max in red and the Fang it dark blue. As soon as it went off I looked over to see Fang turn Max around and give her a kiss.

"Looks like they liked it." Ella said to me.

"But I've got one more thing up my sleeve." I said as I took Ella's hand and led her away a bit.

"You aren't kidnapping me, are you?" She joked.

"No, but you might want to look over there." I said pointing with one hand as I pressed a button with the other. One last firework went off. It was a deep purple and it said 'I love you Ella.'

"When did you have time to make that one?"

"I've always had it. I just never found the right time to use it."

"Well, I think you have perfect timing." She said. Then she reached up and gave me a peck on the lips.

"So do you." And I went back for more.

**A/N- So I have a question. The next chapter is short so do you guys want me to do two on the next update? It would be the end of the story if I did two though. It's up to you guys. Also, if you want, you can check out my new story I started today **_**From Out of Nowhere.**_** 35 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**P.S.- I've noticed that you can't enter a name for an anonymous review anymore, so I suggest putting whatever name you want at the beginning or end of your review. I say this so people don't get scared off from anonymously reviewing because I love anonymous reviews. **


	7. Times Square

**A/N- The vote was 2 to 1 for separate chapters so here you go, this one kinda short.**

Iggy's List Chapter 7

**Iggy POV**

"Do you mind if I fly us up to a roof? It is so crowded down here." I asked Ella about five minutes before midnight. We were in Times Square on New Year's Eve to watch the ball drop. Max and Fang had come too, but we got split up. They left their daughter Claire with Dr. M. so she could babysit her.

"Sure, just land on a somewhat empty one."

"Embarrassed that your boyfriend can fly?" I teased.

"No, I don't want you landing in front of a camera crew."

"Good point." I said as she jumped into my arms. I found an alley to take off in and landed on a roof. There were only two other people on it.

"Still claustrophobic?" Asked a girl. She came closer and I saw that it was Max.

"Yeah, kind of." I answered.

"We have a better view up here anyway." Fang said coming over as well.

**Ella POV**

Right after Fang finished talking the countdown began.

10,

_Iggy grabbed my hand,_

9,

_The ball lowered more,_

8,

_I wonder if he's going to kiss me,_

7,

_I better lick my lips,_

6,

_Great, now my lips are cold,_

5, 4,

_What am I going to do,_

3,2

_This will be a __**wonderful**__ way to start the year off,_

1,

_Well at least, _My thoughts were cut off right then as Iggy brought me closer to him and kissed me very deeply. We must have been there for at least a few minutes. Then Iggy broke away.

"Happy New Year." He whispered softly.

"Sorry." I said.

"For what?"

"My lips were kinda cold."

"Really, I must have been distracted by how beautiful you look tonight." I blushed when he said that.

"So, what do you think 2017 will be like?" I asked as I regained some composure.

"I think we'll be pleasantly surprised." Iggy said with a grin. Then he looked into my eyes. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Iggy." And we just stood there for a while, me in his arms, watching all the lights and confetti.

**A/N- Next chapter is the last one, and if you read the list in the first chapter, you know what's going to happen. And what was at the end of the recording will be revealed. 33 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	8. Propose

**A/N- And another story bites the dust. A big thank you to imaPICKLEaddict, Anon13, EliseInWonderland247, iggyrules517, LalalandMuse, Fiona Siona, dwarfperson, and all other guest reviewers for reviewing. Hope you like the ending.**

Iggy's List Chapter 8

**Ella POV**

"Hey, Ella."

"Yes, Iggy."

"I'm feeling a little stuffed up in this hotel room, do you want to go for a fly?"

"I would love to." You may be wondering why we're in a hotel room. Well we're in Canada. Someone put some of Iggy's paintings in a museum and invited him to come to the opening. To nobody's surprise he invited me to come too. I can't believe it's already been five years since Iggy has gotten his sight back. Anyway, we walked out the door of our room and I jumped into Iggy's arms so he could take off. The night sky was amazing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"It sure is beautiful out tonight." I said astonished.

"I agree." Iggy said back, but when I looked at his face he was staring at me. I blushed a bit. "Look," Iggy said pointing down to a clearing, "I'm going to land down there." And he started angling down. He landed softly and placed me down on my feet.

"Flying with you will never get old." I said getting my legs back.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts, I don't think I'll be able to do it when I'm 50."

"Eh, that still gives us 27 years, give or take."

"True." Iggy said, then we fell into a comfortable silence. Iggy kept looking at his watch and in a few minutes he said, "You might want to look up in the sky right about now." I tilted my head up. At first I didn't see anything but after a few seconds the night sky lit up with every color of the rainbow.

"It's the Northern Lights." I said in awe. "This is amazing." I turned toward Iggy to see him kneeling on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Ella, I think you're amazing. You we're the first girl to ever make me feel normal and the only one to love me and my many quirks. You're my best friend and my soul mate, and I want to be with you the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Just when I thought this night couldn't get any better.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Iggy." I said as I wrapped him in a hug. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me too, causing my feet to lift of the ground. We broke apart and my feet touched the ground again. "This has to be the best night of my life." I said.

"Mine too."

"You know, you're going to need a new list now."

"It wouldn't live to up the first one." And with that we flew back to the hotel. Iggy said he needed to make a phone call outside since the reception was bad in the room so he left me alone in the room. I took that time to dig out Iggy's Ipod and listen to the list again. I skipped to the end.

"_And this last on is probably the most farfetched one, but so is getting my sight back. I want to go somewhere where I can see the Northern Lights and I want to propose to the girl of my dreams. I think that's about it. If future me is listening to this and you've done all of these things good for you. If not, cheer up, at least you're alive._

And I thought that would be the end. But then,

"_Now, there is one other person who could be listening to this and this last part is directed towards you. Ella, I am in love with you. I don't know if the real me has told you yet, but if he hasn't, give him time. You are the nicest, sweetest girl I know, and you've probably helped me do most of the stuff on this this. So I thank you for that and hope you feel the same way about me."_

**Iggy POV**

When I got back from calling the museum to make sure of the time we needed to be there tomorrow, Ella practically tackled me when I opened the door and kissed me on the lips.

"Not that I don't like this," I started after we broke apart, "but what was that for?"

"Oh, well, I kinda listened to the end of the list." Ella said with a grin. "Why didn't you want to let me hear it before?"

"I thought it might freak you out with the whole, 'Propose during the Northern Lights' thing."

"Oh. I guess I can see how you would think that."

"Well, do you know what I see?"

"What?"

"My smoking hot fiancée." I whispered into her ear. She blushed really hard at that. "Let's go celebrate." I said kissing her while also walking into the room. I closed the door behind us and opened a new one to our future together.

**A/N- Whew, now I can go back to only two stories a day. Once again, I hope you liked the story. Now I know I usually use the last chapter of a story to discuss future plans, but I don't really have any until after I read **_**Nevermore**_**. I mean I have ideas, I just haven't written any of them. 31 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**P.S.- Kudos to Anon13 who figured out that the 'prosper' part of my sign off is from the saying 'live long and prosper.' from **_**Star Trek**_**.**


End file.
